The Kids I Babysit's Perspective on Naruto
by monkeybait
Summary: From future shippings to Orochimaru's favorite food, the four siblings my sister and I baby-sit can answer all your questions.
1. Orochimaru

**It's not much of a fanfiction, but it is a true story that may make you laugh a bit.**

I was baby-sitting a family a little while ago. All four kids love Naruto and watch it frequently, but I think that their favorite thing is still the video games. The only one that they own is Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2.

The five-year-old (E) and the three-year-old (C) sometimes say things from it ("Hookay-Makee Garage!" as Uzumaki Barage and "I'm running out of checker!" instead of chakra). Here's a conversation that I had with the five-year-old boy.

We were playing Clash of Ninja together and I was getting murdered by the five-year-old, who's actually pretty good for his age. His favorite character is Orochimaru, so he was playing as him. He also likes to pause the screen at certain moments, so he was doing that constantly throughout the battle and 'ooohing' at the fight scene (perhaps an anime fan one day?).

Anyway, so after doing his special y-move, he paused it. Orochimaru's tongue was about to grab poor Neji at the time.

"Whoa!" E exclaimed. "Orochimaru has a really long tongue!"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"But why is it going through the back of his head?" he asked.

The answer was obviously poor video game graphics. I wasn't sure if I should point this out or not, but he interrupted me before I could say anything.

"Oh wait! I know why!" he said, bouncing up and down, something he does when he gets excited.

"Why?" I asked, wondering what he could say.

"Because he's a ninja!"

I laughed.

"Half ninja and half snake," he said.

"Yeah." I turned back to the game.

He unpaused the screen. "And half woman."

My sister and I still laugh about that. I wouldn't be surprised if he was right.


	2. Mostly Neji, Some Naruto, etc

I baby-sat for my favorite guys today. And of course, the conversation turned to Naruto when they saw my sister and I brought our Clash of Ninja 2 game over (apparently theirs is broken). The five-year-old boy (E) and the eleven-year-old boy (Z) were playing and the three-year-old girl (C) watched them. Her favorite character is Haku for one reason: their special move. I got a cute imitation of it: "Crysal ice miwows! Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow!" and "Wock Lee is goin' down!" Ha, ha, she's so cute!

Well, I knew I could get some more funny answers out of E when he said: "Ask me anything about Naruto. I know all about this show." So I gave him some questions. Here's how it went, with my favorite answers at the end:

**Question**: Why doesn't Ino have pupils?

**Answer**: Because she doesn't want to look like Choji.

**Question**: Why does Neji have those extra strings on his headband?

**Answer**: He needs them to cover his eyes so he can hide his identity.

**Question**: Why is Naruto so powerful?

**Answer**: The show is called Naruto, so they decided to make the character Naruto powerful.

**Question**: Why does Kiba have those red markings on his face?

**Answer**: Because his mommy has those red markings on her face.

**Question**: Why is Neji's hair so long?

**Answer**: I guess it's because he wants to look like a girl!

**Question**: Why is Hinata's hair so short?

**Answer**: … Oh! She wants to look like a boy!

**Then randomly he says..**

**Boy**:Gaara's not a ninja actually.

**Question**: Why isn't Gaara a ninja?

**Answer**: Because he's on Avatar, you know.

(Avatar: The Last Airbender)(I don't know who he meant)

**Here's my second favorite!**

**Boy was playing as Orochimaru.**

**Question**: So why does Orochimaru have long hair?

**Answer**: That's because… because… Oh my _gosh_, he's wearing a dress!

**Then it got even funnier (if you really think about Neji with this one). I was playing as Sakura and he was playing as Neji. He kept using reject (where he makes that big whirlwind that blocks everything). I noticed some birds were in the background.**

**Question: **Why doesn't Neji hurt the birds?

**Answer: **Oh; he put a shield around them so they won't get hurt.

**Question: **Oh, I see. So he doesn't want the bird to be injured?

**Answer: **No.

**Question: **Does he like the birds?

**Answer: **Yes.

**Question: **Does he have a pet bird?

**Answer: **… Yes…!

**Question: **What's the bird's name?**  
**

**Answer: **Tweety!

**That's all for now! I'll be back sooner or later with more. (But does this not inspire fanfiction ideas?)  
**


	3. Sasuke

Hey, I baby-sat again for those guys again. Not much to say about Naruto, sorry, but I've got a little, all with the six-year-old boy, E.

I was wearing a Sasuke t-shirt my sister bought me at an anime convention. It has Sasuke holding a bunch of weapons: a giant shuriken in one hand, a bunch of kunais in the other and one kunai in his mouth. It says 'FIRE STYLE' on the bottom and I actually sort of really like it, even if it is rather fan-girly of me. But I digress.

Anyway, so I wore it to baby-sitting and they thought it was a cool shirt and all. The now six-year-old E looks at it, gives me a very puzzled look and says, "Why's Sasuke holding a kunai in his mouth?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt it's something that would be very tasty anyway."

"Yeah, and he could choke!" he shouted.

Not as funny as it is cute; but the image of Sasuke choking on a knife was pretty amusing.


	4. Ninjas

So, we finally baby-sat for the Naruto kids again! Let's start with the least funniest ones:

E and I were watching Naruto in the basement. He said, "Neji is my favorite character."

So I asked him why.

"I like his combo," he said.

I asked him what it was called.

"Um, sixty-four pom-pom," he answered.

Ha! Neji's a cheerleader.

* * *

Next was the nine-year-old, A, who was consecutively playing Pokemon on his DS and watching Naruto. He kept repeating phrases that the Naruto characters said, only he was say them as if he were an old man. I think my favorite part was when A started waving his arms and legs about and shouting, "I'm bushy-brow! I'm bushy-brow!"

He was also trying to find a game online called Dress-Up Misty (from Pokemon) and said it was 'really gross', to which I was already suspicious. A saw a link that said Dress-Up Hentai and said, "Oh, look, they have a dress-up Hinata." Thank goodness he didn't click on it; Hentai is not something a nine-year-old should see (let alone anyone…).

* * *

Last, the four-year-old, C, (who is very proud that she is four, by the way) was building a big tower and said, "Do you know how Naruto taught me how to build a big tower?"

"How?" my sister asked.

"Because Naruto lives in a big tower!"

As a random side note that isn't about Naruto, C also sat on a Pikachu toy and said, "Ah! I sat on Pikachu! It's gonna electri-shock me!"

She also tried to read my sister a book, but she is too little to know reading. The book was about counting, but instead C 'read', "There was a girl named Sakura, and she was fighting the big ladybugs; and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting the big ladybugs and fighting and fighting and fighting and the end."

Last, she was talking to my sister about Naruto. She hears Naruto say on the TV, "Okay, everybody! Get out!"

"What is Naruto's problem?" C shouted meaningfully. "He always invites company and then he tells everyone to go away!"

It is obvious that Naruto has made an impact on everyone here. Ha, ha!


	5. Sexy Jutsu

I baby-sat for my favorite guys today. And of course, the conversation turned to Naruto when they saw my sister and I brought our Clash of Ninja 2 game over (apparently theirs is broken). The five-year-old boy (E) and the eleven-year-old boy (Z) were playing and the three-year-old girl (C) watched them. Her favorite character is Haku for one reason: their special move. I got a cute imitation of it: "Crysal ice miwows! Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow!" and "Wock Lee is goin' down!" Ha, ha, she's so cute!

Well, I knew I could get some more funny answers out of E when he said: "Ask me anything about Naruto. I know all about this show." So I gave him some questions. Here's how it went, with my favorite answers at the end:

**Question**: Why doesn't Ino have pupils?

**Answer**: Because she doesn't want to look like Choji.

**Question**: Why does Neji have those extra strings on his headband?

**Answer**: He needs them to cover his eyes so he can hide his identity.

**Question**: Why is Naruto so powerful?

**Answer**: The show is called Naruto, so they decided to make the character Naruto powerful.

**Question**: Why does Kiba have those red markings on his face?

**Answer**: Because his mommy has those red markings on her face.

**Question**: Why is Neji's hair so long?

**Answer**: I guess it's because he wants to look like a girl!

**Question**: Why is Hinata's hair so short?

**Answer**: … Oh! She wants to look like a boy!

**Then randomly he says..**

**Boy**:Gaara's not a ninja actually.

**Question**: Why isn't Gaara a ninja?

**Answer**: Because he's on Avatar, you know.

(Avatar: The Last Airbender)(I don't know who he meant)

**Here's my second favorite!**

**Boy was playing as Orochimaru.**

**Question**: So why does Orochimaru have long hair?

**Answer**: That's because… because… Oh my _gosh_, he's wearing a dress!

**Then it got even funnier (if you really think about Neji with this one). I was playing as Sakura and he was playing as Neji. He kept using reject (where he makes that big whirlwind that blocks everything). I noticed some birds were in the background.**

**Question: **Why doesn't Neji hurt the birds?

**Answer: **Oh; he put a shield around them so they won't get hurt.

**Question: **Oh, I see. So he doesn't want the bird to be injured?

**Answer: **No.

**Question: **Does he like the birds?

**Answer: **Yes.

**Question: **Does he have a pet bird?

**Answer: **… Yes…!

**Question: **What's the bird's name?**  
**

**Answer: **Tweety!

**That's all for now! I'll be back sooner or later with more. (But does this not inspire fanfiction ideas?)  
**


	6. Learning from Naruto

So, we finally baby-sat for the Naruto kids again! Let's start with the least funniest ones:

E and I were watching Naruto in the basement. He said, "Neji is my favorite character."

So I asked him why.

"I like his combo," he said.

I asked him what it was called.

"Um, sixty-four pom-pom," he answered.

Ha! Neji's a cheerleader.

* * *

Next was the nine-year-old, A, who was consecutively playing Pokemon on his DS and watching Naruto. He kept repeating phrases that the Naruto characters said, only he was say them as if he were an old man. I think my favorite part was when A started waving his arms and legs about and shouting, "I'm bushy-brow! I'm bushy-brow!"

He was also trying to find a game online called Dress-Up Misty (from Pokemon) and said it was 'really gross', to which I was already suspicious. A saw a link that said Dress-Up Hentai and said, "Oh, look, they have a dress-up Hinata." Thank goodness he didn't click on it; Hentai is not something a nine-year-old should see (let alone anyone…).

* * *

Last, the four-year-old, C, (who is very proud that she is four, by the way) was building a big tower and said, "Do you know how Naruto taught me how to build a big tower?"

"How?" my sister asked.

"Because Naruto lives in a big tower!"

As a random side note that isn't about Naruto, C also sat on a Pikachu toy and said, "Ah! I sat on Pikachu! It's gonna electri-shock me!"

She also tried to read my sister a book, but she is too little to know reading. The book was about counting, but instead C 'read', "There was a girl named Sakura, and she was fighting the big ladybugs; and fighting and fighting and fighting and fighting the big ladybugs and fighting and fighting and fighting and the end."

Last, she was talking to my sister about Naruto. She hears Naruto say on the TV, "Okay, everybody! Get out!"

"What is Naruto's problem?" C shouted meaningfully. "He always invites company and then he tells everyone to go away!"

It is obvious that Naruto has made an impact on everyone here. Ha, ha!


	7. Kunai and Other Ninja Stuff

Hello! Tonight there was more baby-sitting to be done and more funny things to be said about Naruto. Here it is:

First off, the C was playing Clash of Ninja 2 because I brought it over again. She usually knows all the names of the characters really well - even ones like Haku, Zabuza and Orochimaru. But when I saw her tonight, I found out that Sasuke is simply 'blue guy'. Not even 'the blue guy'. Just 'blue guy'. (Once he was called 'Statsuke') C also calls the video game a boy.

"The Naruto game is such a boy! That's why only boys play it! It's such a boy!" she told my sister. I also don't think she meant 'bore', because she was playing tonight rather enthusiastically as Kiba.

"I'm winning!" C shouted as Gaara sand-coffined her character. Even after Kiba was dead, she continued to say, "I'm winning! I'm winning!" At one point, I think she even realized that she was gone, but still muttered, "…I'm winning."

She was also playing a game with my sister. She was pretending to be a police person and shouts, "Hey! Don't follow me!" then,"Uh, knife throw!" It was clearly from Naruto; she just didn't know what a kunai was.

E was also playing the video game. He was doing story mode, the part where Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto fight Kakashi as a practice… thing. Anyhow, E was Naruto and was throwing kunai repeatedly at Kakashi. When Naruto throws one, he says, "You got that?" or something along those lines.

The six-year-old turns to me happily and says, "Isn't _puma fat_ such a good move? Puma fat! Puma fat! Puma fat!"

He also had to fight Sakura. After he killed her, E goes, "That's right! 'No point' isn't going to work on me!" Because that's what Sakura says when she punches. Heh, heh.

One of the other stories is when Naruto and Sasuke fight Haku. After E defeated him (he kept calling Haku a 'she', which I didn't correct him for), he shouted, "I beat Haku! I beat Haku! I did it! I'm better than I thought I was!" I gave him a high-five and then he turned back and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Haku." It was so cute!

He also fought Zabuza, running up to him and shouting with much justice in his voice, "Don't worry, Zabuza! You're _still_ under arrest!" 'Don't worry?'

Anyway, it was lots of fun. There won't be another update for a while, seeing as I can't baby-sit for a few weeks. Until then or something!


	8. Mostly Sasuke and a little Orochimaru

So, my sister and I went babysitting for our neighbor's again, making sure to bring over their favorite Naruto game, hoping to receive more amusing comments from the kids.

When we got there, the three boys went to play Naruto, and C asked if we could color (which made me so happy, because I was exhausted and didn't really feel like playing fort or golf. By the way, the young girl is only allowed to draw with pencils, which I think has something to do with the blue and red crayons on the white doors, poor parents, and they have almost no pencils, I had to run back to my house to get some… erm, anyway…). The second-oldest brother, A, asked me to draw him a chibi picture of Gaara, so I told the young girl that she could use all the other paper but this one was special for him, and she agreed not to touch it.

After I finished drawing his head, C leans over and says, "Heyyy, is dat Sasuke?" I told her it was Gaara and I was drawing it for her brother, and suddenly she leans over and starts kissing the picture. At first, I thought it was cute, but then I realized she wasn't just kissing the picture, she was spitting all over it, and she came up laughing at the mess. I ended up having to start over and didn't finish… -sigh-

I think she does rather like Sasuke, though, because she was asking her brothers if they would play as his character, and later she went into a mantra of, "Sexy jutsu, sexy jutsu, sexy jutsu, sexy, sexy, sexy… sexy… Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" even though she probably didn't realize what she was saying.

Later, C and I were playing a game, and E has an Ash Ketchum action figure. She got the toy from his room, and kept saying, "This is Brock. Brock lives in a blue house with a blue key" and held up a plastic blue house. (And everything was so blue)

Another moment where one of the kids didn't realize what they were saying was when E was playing the others and my sister as Orochimaru. Suddenly, he spontaneously cries, "Orochimaru doesn't need you to entertain him, because he can entertain himself with his body!" My sister and Z started cracking up, and the other two watched them 'rofl', wondering why it was so funny. After that, E commented on miscellaneous things, like, "I wonder what Orochimaru eats? Oh, yeah, Orochimaru eats people!" and yelling, "Who wants to get burned?" while flames poured out of Orochimaru's mouth.

E also said later, to my sister, "You know, you're a teenager after you're 20." Monkeybait, my sister, laughed and said, "Well, I'm not 20, but I'm already a teenager." Puzzled, he looked at the ground and muttered, "20…"

Also, 80 and I were happy to see, the second-to-youngest brother is dressing up as Sasuke for Halloween. He's got the whole big neck thing on his shirt, which he can hide in like a turtle. Later, he also took his kunai box and tied it around his head. He and his sister also have this thing where whenever she says "cheese", he pretends to throw a kunai at her, to which she responds by looking around the room and laughing.

Later, as I put the youngest brother to bed, he wanted to tell me a story about Pokémon. He told me about how all the gym leaders can turn into rare Pokémon, except for Fantina. He told me that Fantina can turn into a werewolf who howls at the moon, while his older brothers mumbled, "No, she can't…" in the background.

And, of course, we're babysitting for them again next weekend.


	9. Orochimaru's Favorite Food

We baby-sat again and brought over our Clash of Ninja game, of course. Tonight, as usual, C and E were the funniest.

C wanted my sister to draw her a picture, because my sister is awesome at drawing people. She wanted my sister to draw her a picture of Sasuke.

"Give him sharingan!" she shouted. "And a sippy cup!"

She also gave her picture of Hinata an arrow tattoo from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Plus she sixty-four palmed my sister and me, and wanted us to call her "Finklinko" and called my twin "Giant Pipsqueak".

E and I had any interesting conversation about Orochimaru's tastes in foods again. He still believed at the time that Orochimaru's favorite thing to eat was people. Last time he'd said to me:"Orochimaru eats people on a pizza.""What else does he have on his pizza?" I asked curiously.

"Orochimarus," the six-year-old explained. "He likes to eat himself, too."

Well, today he was looking at character files, which say what the favorite foods are of the Naruto ninjas. Under Orochimaru's favorite and least favorite foods, it just has a question mark.

"Why doesn't it say?" E said. "Because that's such a girl thing. And Orochimaru is a girl." Yes, he still hasn't let that one go. "Let's see if it has his favorite food in the shop."

We go there and he buys something that's totally not whatever Orochimaru's favorite foods is - it was like a power-up or something. But when we go back to Orochimaru's character file (still saying the '?' under the categories), he declares he now knows what Orochimaru's fave food is.

"So what is it then?" I asked.

E raced up and whispered in my ear, "Lightning bolts."

Obviously I was skeptical. "Lightning bolts? How can you eat lightning bolts?"

"I don't know!" he shouted. Apparently, this is something only Orochimaru is capable of. "But the Leaf Village is keeping them."

"The lightning bolts?"

"No!" He whispered in my ear again, "Leaves."

I suppressed my laughter. "Orochimaru eats leaves?"

"Not just leaves," he began, "Leaves with _ketchup_."

"Oh," I said. "I only eat leaves with salad."

"What Orochimaru does," E excitedly explained to me, "is he goes to the Leaf Village and takes a leaf, then he brings it back to his village-" all the way to the Sound? "-and dips it in ketchup and eats it!"

"Does he share his leaf with anybody?" Leaves were very rare, of course.

"What-? No, he's Orochimaru!" he shrieked.

And that's all. XDDDDDDDDD


	10. Hinata's Favorite Food

Hello! I baby-sat last Saturday and forgot to update. E said a one funny thing.

We were playing Clash of Ninja, as usual, and he was looking at the character profile for Hinata. This time he wanted to know what her favorite food was. It says "Red beans and mochi". How the heck are crazed, Naruto-obsessed children supposed to know what mochi is?

So of course, E asks me. I don't know either. I thought it was ice cream, but I was pretty sure I was wrong (it's something sweet, isn't it?), so I just said, "Sorry, I don't know what mochi is."

"Oh, it's Zabuza. She likes red beans and Zabuza," he explained.

For a second I was confused, but then I realized he was thinking of Zabuza's last name, Momochi. I started laughing and he shouted, "I'm serious!" I decided not to say anything else and suppressed my happiness.

So apparently Hinata eats people too. With red beans.


	11. Naruto Shippuuden: Shippings Revealed!

Sorry we haven't updated in a while, but we have something really good to write about tonight:

We'll start off with C. She for some reason thought that we thought Sasuke was her brother and was saying, "No! My brother isn't Sasuke!" and then would laugh joyously.

It was A who said the funniest things. He declared that his favorite characters were Granny Chiyo and her brother. "How can you not like them?" he exclaimed. "Their old and they kick more butt than Sakura and Sasori combined!"

He also was making predictions for various shippings that were going to happen, saying, "It would be _so stupid_ if these didn't happen!"

First, A began by revealing that he's a SasuSaku fan. "Oh my gosh, I really want Sasuke and Sakura to get together because that would just be so great. And if Naruto died, I would be in _heaven_, because Naruto stinks. I hate Naruto."

Then he got on to Asuma and Kurenai. "You know, Asuma and Kurenai get together and Kurenai gets pregnant and has his baby," A began by telling me, seeming very convinced. "But then Asuma dies, so Kurenai tries to marry Guy, but Guy decides he doesn't like her after they get married and punches Kurenai and leaves. So _then_ Kurenai marries Jiraiya, and then Kurenai goes back after Guy and kills him. But then Guy wakes up [yes, wakes up] and marries Konan. Oh, but Konan likes Pain… I think. Wouldn't it be better if like Tsunada married Pain actually? No wait, Tsunada should marry Jiraiya. Yeah, that's what should happen."

There, you see? Now you don't have to argue about the shippings anymore. Because that's obviously going to happen. It would be so stupid if it didn't.


	12. Tenten

Sometimes I swear E has no idea what he's saying and other times he sounds like he's older than he is.

We were playing my newly bought Naruto game, Naruto: Ninja Revolution, or something like that. E really likes to get new characters, and he's gotten all the ones he can on his game, so he really wanted to play mine. After going through 1-player mode with Shino, another character he had obtained on his own, we earned Tenten.

He was very excited about this and wanted to do a battle with me so he could see Tenten's special power. Admittedly, he had been whooping my butt the past few times (especially as Temari and Tsunade), so I personally wanted to win this round. I played as my best character, Shikamaru, and start dealing all the attacks I could on him. Once, I kicked Tenten and sent her flying across the screen.

"Ow! You hit their wiener!" he shouted. Then for some reason he paused the game and ran upstairs to get something. While he did, I broke down laughing at what an impossibility that was, since he was playing as a girl.

But E still impresses me. He says ultra-cute and almost wise things too, without really knowing that he is. He and my sister were playing a game where they were pretending to be animals. For some reason, his younger sister really wanted to 'die'. She lay on the floor, sprawled out and with her eyes shut.

"Oh no! We have to save her!" my sister said with fake drama.

The boy turned to her and said quite seriously, "Do you know anything about dying?"

My sister stared in response.

"Let me think for a second." E closed his eyes and pretended to assess the situation. He opened them again a second later. "Don't worry," he reassured my sister, "her heart will bring her back."I just thought that was the cutest thing! He sounded so serious. It kind of sounded like something you'd learn from TV though.

We'll bring you more stories soon.


	13. Witness the power of a Disney princess

This isn't completely Naruto related, but it's definitely TV-related. I was playing a game with E with some figurines: a bunch of animals, a miniature plastic Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_, plus a very disgruntled-looking Lego man. Belle and her magical cat, Catita, had to save the forest creatures from the hunter (said very disgruntled-looking Lego man) who was trying to kill them. It seemed like the sort of game my sister and I would have created when we were younger, but…

"Belle is going to fight the hunter," E explained to me. "She knows tai-chi." I don't think he even knows what that is. Did I mention Belle can create force fields, plus has a tank with a laser on it? We spent fifteen minutes building that tank and then we never even used it.

Belle's forest friends come to her aid, except for the giraffe, because, apparently, "Giraffes can't help. Put that back." The turtle didn't do much either. But yeah, back to the original story.

Belle and the hunter were locked in fierce combat and all of a sudden, E stopped mid-fight and shouted, "What do you think will happen? Will Belle win? Or will the hunter? Find out, next week! Fade to black."

I think he's been watching too much TV.


	14. I'm fluent in Random, but not Greek

Hello again! So I baby-sat for the kids again. Not too much happened concerning Naruto, but I still have some things to share.

As always, me and E (now seven!) were playing Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2. We earned the voice phrases for Itachi (if you don't know what that is, it's basically just listening to all the different things Itachi can say in the game), so we went to go listen to that. Every time you scroll down the list of people whose voiceovers you can listen to, there is a picture of them. Well, Tomy kind of left in what I assume is an easy-to-fix problem: when you get to a certain place in the list, the pictures and the names don't correspond. So it'll say Tsunade, but the picture will be of Kurenai, etc. This really upsets E and must always be fixed by scrolling around until everything matches again. Okay, so that wasn't funny, but still, way to go, Tomy.

The family is Greek and the kids go to Greek school. I don't think they speak it around the house, but they seem to know the language well enough to be fluent in it. Only E will throw out phrases at various moments, which is cool and all, but I don't know what he's saying, so I'm never really sure how to properly respond. Once we accidentally both chose the same character in the video game, so he got off his chair, walked over to me, patted me on the head and said something in Greek. Then he walked away. I was so thrown off, I said, "What?" out loud. Then he started singing a song in Greek. I… don't know.

I'm sure I've talked about nicknames that they've given the characters in Clash of Ninja. I know I said that to C, Sasuke is 'blue guy', Rock Lee is 'broccoli' on occasion. But the boys generally call them by their appropriate names. (Generally. Sometimes they tack the word 'poo' onto their last name for pure amusement. So Naruto is Uzumakipoo, Sasuke is Uchipoo, Sakura is Harupoo, etcetera.)

For reasons I don't understand and possibly never will, Tsunade has her own nickname. And it makes no sense. None whatsoever. They all call Tsunade the buck-tooth Canadian. One day I was over there and they just started calling her that. I asked them where it came from and they said, "Because she is one!"

Okay.

Lastly, do you remember the chapter when I asked E, who at the time was five, they grow up so fast, questions about Naruto? I wanted to see if I could do it again. So I randomly tossed out, "I wonder what Neji's favorite flavor of ice cream is."

No response.

I guess I had to be more direct. "Do you think Neji likes ice cream?"

He contemplated the statement for a second, then replied, "Naaw."

I think that I had asked something so random that I had just spoken his language. He calls me weird when I microwave my apple pie, but just spontaneously asking if Neji likes ice cream? That's so normal.


	15. Ramen

It's been a while! But the kids haven't said anything funny relating to Naruto in a while. But I finally got an excuse to write a chapter.

Since I live pretty close to the family, I walked over to the house early while my sister stayed back and ate since she had had a long day. She was going to bring me some food later. What kind of food you ask? Ramen. I wasn't sure how excited everyone would be about this spectacle, but they seemed pretty lax.

When their parents came home and I was saying goodbye, the E asks his dad to pick him up for a moment. The dad walked us back to our house, as usual since it's dark.

"It's funny, my son was just whispering to me something about the ramen," he said, laughing slightly. "He said, 'Dad, guess what [monkeybait] ate?', and I said 'What?', and he said 'Ramen.' I asked him why that was such a big deal and he told me, 'It's something Naruto eats.' He seemed really excited about it."

My sister and I laughed with him, knowing it was about to become a chapter.

Naruto aside, everyone except for Z likes play with me and my sister's hair. It's surprising; while C (now five) and A (now ten) tug and pull a little too hard sometimes, E hardly hurts me. He'll be like, "Be careful - this might pinch" and then I won't feel anything, and he loves to come up with 'fashionable' hairstyles. He would be the greatest hairdresser.

E is really creative, too. I mean, they all are, but he came up with this story about a magical crystal and a singing girl trapped on an island that I thought was pretty clever for someone his age. Of course, the singing girl ended up being a plastic toy doll with a bright purple Mohawk that plays cheap techno music when you press a button on its neck, but I still think it was cool of him.

We'll probably see them next weekend, too. Here's hoping they'll say more Naruto-related stuff.


	16. Neverending Saga

Wow, it's been a while since updating, hasn't it? Gosh. Well, we've been babysitting the kids all this time, almost every Saturday, though sadly we'll be leaving them for our first year of college soon. So, here's some of the things that have been happening throughout the summer. Some have to do with Naruto, some other animes as well, and some are just them being cute.

The kids have been getting into other things, so they've been slowly losing interest in Naruto, but it's still a part of their lives. For example, while cleaning up from dinner, C (who is about to turn six, I can't believe she was three when monkeybait and I first started writing this!) suddenly grabbed my arm and politely asked if she could arrest me. How could I say no to that face? So I let her hold my arms behind my back and push me into the den. E, now eight, joined in, and C, with as angry a face as she could muster, said, "Now you'd better not try to escape again! Sixty four tons of palm!" and jabbed my leg with her hands. E immediately corrected her, saying "No, no, it's sixty-four pom-pom!" and jabbed me, then immediately said, "Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" They're hilarious.

Later that evening when his mother got home, she told me about how he's becoming so profound for his age. E's always been that way, and his family is completely boggled by his behavior. For example, she said he'd be sitting on the couch, watching the rain, then suddenly look up and say, straight-faced, "Mommy, why has it been raining so much? Is it because God is upset with us? I think it's because of all the pollution we're emptying into the ocean." Then he'll go back to starring at the TV with a totally glazed over expression. He's both so mature and completely immature at the same time.

For instance, E still gets mad when he has to go to bed, even at this age. Though in this case, I just felt awful for doing this to him. I brought over the movie Howl's Moving Castle to show to the kids because they responded so positively to Spirited Away (though they're still calling Chihiro "Shakira"). I tried to find a more unexciting point in the movie, when Sophie is cooking breakfast, then I informed the two youngest that it was time for bed. The poor kid was so upset, whimpering softly, "I'll never know the ending… for my whole life…" even though I told him he could borrow it. They watched it three times before returning it.

This last thing they did was the funniest. This happened before the summer began, but I don't believe we've recorded it yet. C and E were playing hide-and-seek, very poorly because they couldn't decide if they wanted to be found or not. At one point, the boy stopped hiding and decided to seek with us, so it was just C hiding. While we waited, the boy did impressions of Naruto episodes that he had created himself. Each time he was about to start, he would put on this dead-serious face and hold his palms together as if he were praying. One time, he began calmly, "Now, on Naruto Shippuden, episodes 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, and 130, Tsunade fights Sasuke." Then, he proceeded to turn into a wolf-like creature that was supposedly Sasuke as my sister and I pretended to cower in fear, trying not to crack up at his own impersonation of how long fights went on for in Naruto.

Well, that's what's new! This may be our last entry for this fanfic, as we'll be going our own ways in a few days time, and the oldest is almost fourteen now, old enough to babysit his siblings if he needs to. I'll miss them so, but at the same time, it sure will be fun to see how they grow up.


End file.
